True Harmony-Part 1 Gathering of the New Elements
by rigifan32
Summary: When the Mane 6 and her friends have a gala celebrating Twilight's coronation as a princess, Queen Chrysalis and two new enemies Malice and Carnival Cat capture the other Elements of Harmony. When she and Flash Sentry attempt to rescue them, Malice and Chrysalis betray Cat, for using her own worst fear. Can they, Spike, Discord, Trixie and the CMC teach her the magic of friendship?
1. Chapter 1-Coronation Gala

True Harmony Part 1 – Gathering of the New Elements

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters in the show, and the OC Characters Carnival Cat created by sand-josieph and Malice created by Kayla-Hiwatari**

**A/N: I am creating this Fanfic into two parts; this is the first part about introducing the characters and starting the quest to find the new Elements of Harmony and the second part of the Fanfic will be about completing the quest and the final battle against Malice and Queen Chrysalis.**

Chapter 1 – Coronation Gala

_Twilight's POV_

_It has been a few months since I became the newest princess of Equestria, after I completed the Great Starswirl the Bearded's spell to help my friends realise their destinies and my adventures I had in the human realm with the human forms of my friends and the battle against Sunset Shimmer. I wasn't sure if I was going to be a great princess, but from those adventures I felt more comfortable about my newfound royal duties. So today I have decided to have a proper celebration gala of my coronation as a princess at the Crystal Empire, so I have now have to decide whom to invite. Well, I invite my best pony friends, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy of course as well as Spike, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. I am also thinking of inviting Flash Sentry. Cadance told me he is a new member of the Royal Guard, and I have a bit of a crush on him since I kept bumping into him a few times here and in the human world. I already have invited Princess Celestia and Luna, but they told me they would come later on as they are having an important meeting back at their castle in Canterlot. I think my friends should invite one relative/friend of theirs to the party. I think Applejack and Rarity would invite their sisters Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle and Rainbow Dash would invite Scootaloo, since she helped her conquer her fears with a little help from Princess Luna. I am thinking of inviting a plus one of my own. Trixie, or the Great and Powerful Trixie as she calls herself, would be my plus one, because she did see the error of her ways when she used the Alicorn Amulet to rule Ponyville and she apologized to me for it after the way she treated me and my friends. I'm not sure if the others will agree, but I'll ask her to apologize to them when she arrives. Fluttershy would invite Discord after we reformed him. She treated Discord like a real friend and after the chaos at Sweet Apple Acres; he was so ashamed of his actions he didn't want to lose the one friend he had ever had. I saw that with my own eyes. Even though we were nervous at first but after when he stated to Princess Celestia that he would use his powers for good instead of evil, I thought we should give him a chance. I'm not sure whom Pinkie would invite, as she hasn't got a friend of her own yet but I'm sure she'll find one. Now time to write the invites and send them off._

Third Pony POV

After she wrote the invites, Twilight put them in the letterbox. Then a week later, the party at the Crystal Empire was about to begin. Twilight was wearing her dress she wore at the coronation and her Element of Magic Crown. She was waiting with her brother Shining Armor, who was wearing his red military style jacket with the blue sash, Princess Cadance with her blue crystal coronation dress and Spike in his tuxedo. "I'm so glad you held this gala, Twiley," said Shining Armor proudly. "This is our first proper celebration since the coronation."

"Thanks B.B.B.F.F." replied Twilight. "Since my adventure in the human world, I am more comfortable being a princess, and wearing my crown more often."

"Don't forget your wings Twilight." added Spike. Then walking towards them was their first few guests. The Mane Six wore their outfits they wore at her coronation; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were wearing their dresses they wore at Cadance and Shining Armor's wedding and Discord wore his outfit when he and Fluttershy held a dinner party at her house when they reformed him.

"Hey Twilight," Applejack greeted warmly. "Thanks for inviting us to your party."

"Your welcome everypony," replied Twilight. "I wouldn't be a princess today without all of you. So this party is held to show my appreciation. Glad you can make it Discord."

Discord stepped forward with Fluttershy, and took a bow. "I am so honoured to be a guest at your gala, Princess Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy asked me if I wanted to come and I knew someday you would be a princess like Celestia and Luna. Where are they anyway?"

"They had a important meeting to attend back at Canterlot Castle, but they will be along later," answered Cadance. "Oh you must be Discord, it is nice to meet you."

"Discord this is my brother Shining Armor and my sister in law, Princess Cadance," added Twilight. Discord, Cadance and Shining Armor gave a respectful bow to each other. "And these are Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, also known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Awesome, we have never met a …err… sorry, Discord. What are ya?" asked Scootaloo.

Discord chuckled, "That's all right Scootaloo. I am a draconequus."

"Rarity and the others told us so much about you. You must be a really nice guy," said Sweetie Belle.

"He sure is Sweetie Belle." Added Fluttershy. She held his lion paw and he blushed.

"Who else is coming Twilight darling?" asked Rarity.

"We are meeting the last guest in the ballroom and our other guest is coming now," replied Twilight. She looked at the doors and the others turned round and they saw a familiar blue unicorn. "Trixie!"

"Twilight! I'm so thrilled you invited me to the party." Trixie replied. She was wearing a dress that resembled her wizard cape and her wizard hat. Spike and the Mane Six frowned at her.

"Twilight why did you invite her?" asked Rainbow Dash. "You know what she did to us and Ponyville the last time she was there."

"I know Rainbow Dash, but when I put on that magic display for Princess Celestia and her visitors, she apologized to me for what she did." Replied Twilight.

"It's true." Added Trixie sadly. "I treated all of you so bad when I was wearing that Alicorn Amulet, I just couldn't control myself. You can forgive me, can't you?"

"I forgive you." Said Fluttershy, and they shook each other's hooves.

"Pinkie forgives you too." Agreed Pinkie. Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Spike stayed reluctant. Discord and the CMC walked up to her.

"If any friend of Twilight and Fluttershy is a friend of mine." Discord said kindly. "I'm Discord."

"Nice to meet you, didn't you rule Equestria in eternal chaos one time?" asked Trixie.

Discord nodded. "I was but Fluttershy, Twilight and their friends reformed me. And now I am learning to use my powers for good instead of evil."

"I guess we're both on the same page." Declared Trixie.

"We better get going, the ballroom is ready." Informed Shining Armor.

"OK Shining Armor." Replied Twilight. And they walked off down the corridor to the ballroom. Twilight spoke to Pinkie. "Don't you have a friend to invite?"

"It's OK Twilight, I have all you as my invites don't I?" Twilight and Pinkie giggled, and then she bumped into a familiar orange Pegasus guard. He looked and smiled at her.

"We got to stop bumping into each other like this. Hello, Princess Twilight." She blushed at him, and the others giggled.

"Who is that sis?" asked Apple Bloom.

Applejack replied, "That's Flash Sentry, a new member of the castle guard. And Twilight's secret crush."

"Hello, Flash, glad you can make it here." said Twilight. "Shall we go to the ballroom then?"

"Sure." He replied. And they walked off to the throne room, little did they know that they heard an evil chuckle in the air.


	2. Chapter 2-Evil from the Shadows

True Harmony Part 1 – Gathering of the New Elements

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters in the show, and the OC Characters Carnival Cat created by sand-josieph and Malice created by Kayla-Hiwatari **

Chapter 2 – Evil from the Shadows

Twilight, Cadance, Shining Armor and their friends arrived at the grand ballroom. Pinkie Pie was asked by Twilight to put up the decorations for the gala when she received her invite. There were streamers, balloons and banners with her cutie mark. The DJ at this party was none other than Vinyl Scratch; she was setting up her DJ decks.

"Pinkie, thanks for setting up the decorations. They are fantastic." exclaimed Twilight.

"Your welcome Twilight, anything for one of my pony friends." replied Pinkie.

Even the others were impressed by the décor. "Pinkie this is the most fabulous display I have ever seen." added Rarity.

"Well come on, let's get this party started!" said Rainbow Dash ecstatically. Vinyl Scratch started the music and the party began. Meanwhile outside the Crystal Palace, the guards were on high security. When suddenly they heard somepony singing.

"_Come along ponies, come and_ _play with me. You will see amazing things…."_

"Who goes there?" one of the guards demanded, then a dusty yellow pony and two other figures came forward.

"For the Elements of Harmony, hahahahaha!" a familiar distorted female voice replied, and they knocked them out. Twilight and the others were still dancing to the music until they heard a lightening bolt outside the window, followed by howling wind and evil laughter. The ponies, Spike and Discord huddled together.

"What's going on?" asked a whimpering Sweetie Belle.

"Spike, you take Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle to the library for safety." commanded Twilight.

"OK Twilight, come on Crusaders." replied Spike and they ran to safety. Twilight, Cadance, Shining Armor and the others stood their ground and suddenly in a bright red flash of light, stood their old enemy the Queen of the Changelings.

"Chrysalis!" shouted Shining Armor.

"Mwahahahaha! Right you are my little ponies. I have returned to seek my revenge on all of you!"

"We defeated you once before, we'll defeat you again!" replied Twilight angrily. She and her friends ran towards them but something grabbed the other Elements of Harmony at a very fast speed. Fluttershy screamed in terror.

"Fluttershy!" gasped Discord.

"Hey let me go!" shouted Rainbow Dash, followed by the screams of Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity. And the small pony appeared, "Sorry it had to be this way, Princess!"

"Who are you?" Demanded Flash Sentry.

"I am Carnival Cat." The earth pony replied cheekily.

"Let me introduce you to my ally." Added Queen Chrysalis. Then a male laughing voice echoed through the palace. Then an evil dark alicorn appeared beside Carnival Cat and Chrysalis.

"Hello Crystal Princess!" He sneered.

"Malice!" gasped Princess Cadance.

"Who?" asked Trixie in a state of shock.

"The son of King Sombra."

"Oh no, this is impossible." Gasped Twilight.

"Oh it is possible, Princesses. After you defeated my father when he tried to rule the Crystal Empire, I decided to follow in his evil path and avenge him." He replied evilly. "Soon we will take the whole of Equestria and rule it with eternal evil."

"You'll never get away with this!" vowed Discord. "We will save our friends and put a stop to your evil plans."

"Try and stop us everypony! Hahahahaha!" Malice laughed maniacally and he, Cat and Chrysalis flew off taking the Elements of Harmony with them. The ballroom turned back to normal. Twilight bowed her head in sorrow. Trixie walked up to her.

"Don't worry Twilight. We'll get them back." Flash agreed.

"She's right. We got to save our friends."

"You're right," replied Twilight, "We can't let them get away with this. Flash you and I will try to find them. Discord, you and Trixie look after Spike and the Crusaders and tell them what's happened, and ask Spike to write a message to Princess Celestia and Luna."

"As you wish Princess Twilight." Discord replied.

"Discord you can still call me Twilight. After all we are friends right?"

"Really? You are my friend?"

"Really and truly Discord."

"Thank you and good luck Twilight. Let's go Trixie."

"Right behind you." added Trixie and they ran for the library.

"While you and Flash try to rescue the others, Cadance and I will create a protection spell around the Crystal Empire we'll open it up when you return." responded Shining Armor.

"Good luck you two," said Cadance. "And be careful."

"Thanks. Ready Flash?" asked Twilight.

"Let's go." replied Flash, and they flew off to find their friends and save them from Chrysalis, Cat and Malice's clutches.


	3. Chapter 3-Malice and Chrysalis' Betrayal

True Harmony Part 1 – Gathering of the New Elements

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters in the show, and the OC Characters Carnival Cat created by sand-josieph and Malice created by Kayla-Hiwatari **

Chapter 3- Malice and Chrysalis's Betrayal

Twilight and Flash Sentry flew from the Crystal Empire to rescue Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity from Malice, Chrysalis and Carnival Cat's clutches. They first arrived in Ponyville, looking for clues of their whereabouts.

"They must somewhere they could have taken them," said Flash, walking around.

"I know, we've got to find them." replied Twilight. They walked across the square where they saw something on the notice board outside the town hall. It has Cat's image on it. It read:

_Catherine's Amusement Park_

_A world of wonder awaits you inside! _

_Now, now, don't be shy step right up! _

_Your good pal Cat will be with you every step of the way!_

_Surprises lurk in every corner just waiting to suck you in and give you a night you're sure to __**never**__ forget!_

"Find it in the Everfree Forest," notified Twilight, "That's it! The Everfree Forest! That's where the others must have been taken."

"You're right Twilight. But isn't the Everfree Forest a dangerous place?" asked Flash.

"Yes. But I know what it is like. My friends and I have been through it many times. The first time we been through it was at the time we first searched for the Elements of Harmony." answered Twilight.

"Yeah, I remember your brother and Princess Cadance told me about it." added Flash. "If that's what you are going to do, we'll do it together."

"Thank you Flash." His face beamed, and they set off for the amusement park.

A few hours later, Twilight and Flash arrived at the amusement park. It was dark and gloomy, but also spooky, with loads of cobwebs everywhere. They crept up to the big tent and peeked inside, until they saw five familiar figures all tied up.

"Twilight, Flash you made it!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"Girls! You're OK!" Twilight also exclaimed.

"Quick guys, get us out of here before they come back." added Applejack. They untied their friends, and made their way to the exit. But suddenly, they froze in their tracks.

"Not another step." They turned around and it was Carnival Cat. "We found ourselves two intruding ponies." She ran around and grabbed the Elements one by one again.

"Let our friends go!" Flash demanded. But soon entered Malice and Chrysalis.

"So you found your way to this place Princess Twilight." Malice hissed.

"We did Malice, now let go of our friends!"

"You did well Carnival Cat, now give them to us." said Chrysalis.

"As you wish." Cat replied, and Malice used his dark magic to bring them towards him and Chrysalis.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Flash.

"To get revenge on all Equestria and rule Equestria!" He roared. "Now Cat, it is your turn. Give me your worst fear."

"What?! No, this can't be happening!" Cat cried. "Why did you use me?"

"Because little Cat, we used your worst fear of losing your loved one against your will. In order to do our bidding, so now you're useless." Replied Chrysalis. Cat backed towards Twilight and Flash in deeper fright.

"Worst fear? Of losing her loved one?" Twilight was puzzled.

"Changeling army! Attack this worthless pony!" commanded Malice, and the changeling army attacked Cat. Malice used his dark magic to suck in her worst fear to make him and Chrysalis stronger. Twilight, Flash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were horrified.

"Please! Stop! Ahhhhh!" she shrieked, and she fell on the ground unconscious.

"How dare you do this! She is one of us now, since you used her for your plans!" shouted Twilight.

"You will never stop us Twilight Sparkle," cackled Chrysalis.

"Twilight, Flash, get her out of here as fast as you can," instructed Rarity.

"But what about you?" asked Flash.

"We'll try and stop Malice and Chrysalis. Our friends need you." Fluttershy answered.

"They're right. Let's get her back to the Crystal Empire," Twilight said. "We'll be back for you and we'll have our friends with us."

"Good luck!" called Pinkie, and Flash and Twilight carried Carnival Cat and flew off to the Crystal Empire. And laughing evilly, Malice and Chrysalis disappeared taking the Elements of Harmony with them.


	4. Chapter 4-Backstories and Legends

True Harmony Part 1 – Gathering of the New Elements

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters in the show, and the OC Characters Carnival Cat created by sand-josieph and Malice created by Kayla-Hiwatari **

Chapter 4 – Backstories and Legend of The New Elements

Back at the Crystal Empire, Spike, Discord, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Trixie, Cadance and Shining Armor were in the throne room with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They were waiting for Twilight and Flash's return. One of the Crystal Palace guards came into the room.

"Your highnesses, Twilight and Flash have returned." He said. Shining Armor saw them flying towards the barrier they created around the Empire. He and Cadance used their powers to lower the barrier to let them through and put it up again. They flew through the window carrying Carnival Cat with them.

"Twilight! You're back!" exclaimed Spike, giving her a hug.

"We are just fine Spike, but we need everypony's help." She replied and showed them Carnival Cat.

"It's that Carnival Cat. Why did you bring her here?" asked Apple Bloom, curiously.

"She was attacked by Malice, Chrysalis and the Changeling Army." Flash replied.

"They had used her own worst fear against her will and forced her to do their bidding, just like King Sombra did. We tried to rescue our friends, but Malice and Chrysalis disappeared and took the girls with them." Explained Twilight.

"Come with us and take her into the guest bed chamber," suggested Princess Celestia. "She needs to rest and to be nursed back to health. We're sorry the gala was interrupted by their arrival. We can move this party to Canterlot if you want."

"Oh thank you Princess Celestia. I appreciate that."

"Celestia and I knew someday this would happen and we'll tell you all you need to know." Princess Luna added, and the gang followed them whilst carrying Cat. She was put in the bed, and Cadance bandaged her wounds and gave her some medicine. Spike put fire into the fireplace to keep the room warm. Everypony sat down and listened to Princess Celestia and Luna.

"We remember like it was yesterday…." Celestia began.

_Celestia's POV_

_Carnival Cat's real name was Catherine. She was a kind, innocent, fun loving pony. She was curious about what was happening in the world. She was part of a wealthy family. Her parents tried to marry her off to a young suitor of another family. Catherine did not want this, as she loved a young colt that worked at a theme park in the Everfree Forest. Loads of ponies used to come and have fun times there. She and her love were very happy together. Luna and I visited there one day and we treated them as our special royal subjects and we were truly entertained by their wonderful shows they did and the wonderful rides. Then one fateful day, Catherine and her love_ _met at the park and they agreed to go on the Ferris wheel one last time. However a stray cat bumped the controls and caused a malfunction. It made the Ferris wheel go awry and the accident killed her lover. Catherine had become completely insane and she couldn't turn back and had lost everything_. _She returned to the carnival where her love had died. She blamed herself for his death. Her obsession with carnivals,marriage, and cats are all part of her past subconsciously manifesting in her minds eye. I saw her running into the forest one night, tears full of sadness and disappeared into the night._

Third Pony POV

Everypony was shocked and full of sadness, when they heard the story. "That is so sad," cried Sweetie Belle, wiping her tears with a handkerchief that she had in her dress pocket. Discord agreed.

"No wonder she was insane and joined with Malice and Chrysalis. It is hard being alone after losing a friend."

"What does Malice and Chrysalis have to do with this?" asked Scootaloo.

"Here is the answer Scootaloo," replied Luna and she continued the story.

_Luna's POV_

_After when my sister saw her running into the night, I decided to follow her. I saw her running into the Everfree Forest, back to her carnival and that's when she saw Malice and Chrysalis. They offered her turning the park into a happy but eerie place and gave her a black slimy creature called Sludge, in exchange for capturing the Elements of Harmony. But they were after something more than just the Elements. I sensed that just like his father did to all the citizens of the Crystal Empire 1000 years ago and you and your friends Twilight, he was after her worst fear of losing her loved one she met at the park and forced her to do their bidding. She didn't want that to happen so she had no choice but to follow his orders. The reason that Chrysalis joined up with Malice was that after you and Cadance discovered her true identity at the wedding and was defeated by Cadance and Shining Armor, she swore one day she would return. _

Third Pony POV

"It makes perfect sense princess. But how do we stop Malice and Chrysalis from ruling Equestria?" asked Twilight.

"Your crown, the element of magic and the other elements might not be enough to stop both Malice and Chrysalis," replied Celestia.

"What do you mean your majesties?" asked Trixie. "Is there something else other than the Elements of Harmony that can stop them?"

"That's right Trixie. Long ago when Luna and I first discovered the Elements of Harmony, our friend and mentor Starswirl the Bearded told us from the book about the Elements that there were other Elements of Harmony long since lost when he first discovered them." explained Celestia.

"Other Elements?" asked Twilight. "What are they?"

"You can find them in the book in the library downstairs." finished Celestia. "We'll meet you there." She, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor left the room.

"I wish we could do something to help Carnival Cat," said Apple Bloom. When Twilight heard what she said her face brightened up.

"Yes! There is." She said. "Discord, Trixie. Can I ask you two something?"

"Sure Twilight, what is it you want us to do?" Trixie asked.

"Since my friends and I reformed you two. You can help reform Cat, by teaching her about friendship."

"Of course." said Discord. "That's what Fluttershy and the others would have wanted for us to make new friends. We'll help her see the error of her ways."

"Crusaders. Can you three and Spike help them?" asked Flash Sentry.

"Sure!" said Scootaloo. "This will sure help us get our cutie marks."

"We do everything we can Twilight." added Spike. Then they heard Cat moaning, she was coming around from being unconscious.

"Oh good you're awake." said Twilight. Cat was shaking with fright. "It's all right Catherine. We won't harm you."

"How did you know my real name?" she asked.

"Princess Celestia told us about you." replied Sweetie Belle. "We are sorry what happened to you." Cat started to cry.

"No. I'm the one who is sorry. I was such a monster to all of you for capturing your friends. I thought they were going to give me solice in a perpetually happy place, but Malice and Chrysalis took advantage of me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"We forgive you, Cat. We will be your friends." said Twilight kindly and placed her hoof on hers. Cat's face started to cheer up and tears of happiness came through.

"Oh, well I've… never had any friends before."

"Well now you do," said Discord. "We'll teach you about the magic of friendship. Ready to give it a try?"

"I'm ready." Replied Cat. She, Discord, Trixie, Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders went out to the Crystal Garden while Twilight and Flash went to the library to meet up with Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor.


	5. Chapter 5-Fun and Games

True Harmony Part 1 – Gathering of the New Elements

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters in the show, and the OC Characters Carnival Cat created by sand-josieph and Malice created by Kayla-Hiwatari **

Chapter 5 – Fun and Games

The sun began to set. Spike, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Discord and Trixie took Carnival Cat into the Crystal Palace Garden. The sunset shone brightly and created beautiful stars in the lake, and the crystal flowers glistened as well. The rushing of the fountain created the atmosphere for Cat's first lesson about friendship. She was a bit nervous after what she had done capturing the Elements of Harmony for Malice and Chrysalis, but she was willing to give it a try.

"Hey Cat," called Scootaloo. "Wanna play with us?"

"Sure." She replied, and she joined her and the others. Discord brought forward a ball using his magic, and they played catch.

"OK Cat, all you have to do is to catch the ball when Discord throws it to you," explained Spike. "Then throw it to any of us and then the game carries on."

"OK Cat, catch." called Discord. She ran towards the ball and she caught it with her two front hooves.

"I did it," she said happily. "Catch Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle caught it.

"Catch Apple Bloom." She caught it and the game played on, along with their laughter. Cat had never felt so happy in her life, and she enjoyed every minute with her newfound friends. Trixie put on a magic show. Discord showed them how to skate on an ice skating rink he conjured up. Spike taught her how to write and draw. Apple Bloom taught her how to dance. Scootaloo showed her how to ride on her scooter. And finally Sweetie Belle and Cat sang songs together. A few hours later they were in the garden hut having ice cream and her wounds were finally healed.

"I don't know how to thank you all for teaching me about friendship. It was so much fun." smiled Carnival Cat.

"It was our pleasure," replied Trixie. "Anything we ponies can do to help new friends."

"So, now that we made you feel better, could you tell us more about your amusement park?" questioned Apple Bloom.

"OK, if you want to know. I'll tell you," agreed Cat. "My amusement park was the happiest place I had ever owned in all of Equestria. Everypony used to come from all around to have fun. But after when I lost my loved one after the accident, I tried to make my park more exciting, by having more weird and wonderful things including a ticket booth that can collect and eat tickets and having my own cool rides like the Scary Go Round and the Ferris Wheel of Doom. But everypony ran away from me because they were scared of me after I brought these things in. Then that was when Malice came along with Chrysalis. He promised to keep me solace in this place and gave me my own pet, a slimy creature Sludge. I hugged her and we became close. He asked me to do something for him in return by capturing your friends. But I didn't know that he used my own worst fear against me, and tricked me into helping him and Chrysalis until now."

"Now we understand why," said Spike. "But now your safe with us. And when this adventure is over, we would love to go to your carnival and see these wonderful things, even your pet Sludge. And I am sure Pinkie would help you make it a more happier and exciting place."

"You really think she could?" asked Cat.

"Of course," Discord replied. "She has a fun loving side, as well as you."

"Thank you everypony. That means a lot to me." She said. Then one of the Crystal Palace guards came out and told them to meet Twilight, Flash, Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor in the library. A few minutes later they arrived.

"Cat, I see you have recovered and had a great time in the garden." said Twilight happily.

"I sure did Twilight, it is good to see you Princess Celestia and Luna." added Cat and she bowed before them.

"We're so glad you're alright Cat and not a moment too soon. We have found information about Malice and the New Elements of Harmony." explained Celestia.

"What did you find Celestia?" asked Discord.

"According to the book, Malice was a normal black alicorn who was kind and helpful to everypony," continued Celestia. "But as he was growing up his father King Sombra didn't like the way he was acting towards them. He provided him with a cold and heartless upbringing. He soon discovered that he enjoyed using the same kind of dark magic. He learned that he was able to use his talent with it to inspire dark emotions in the ponies around him and that it made his dark powers stronger. Realizing that his destiny was to follow down the dark hoof steps of his father he was granted a cutie mark through his mother's heritage."

"His special talent was to inspire the dark emotions of fear, anger, hatred, and suffering into the hearts of others and use it to manipulate them and make them do his bidding. Just like his father was." finished Luna.

"Just like he did with you Cat," said Trixie.

"That's right," agreed Cat.

"What about the New Elements of Harmony?" asked Scootaloo.

"According to the legend, the New Elements of Harmony were scattered across the land, and Malice found them and kept them in his dark castle, where he is keeping Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy. These elements contain the spirits of determination, heroism, bravery, showmanship, enthusiasm, patience, faith and supportiveness," explained Twilight.

"So what would happen when we find them?" asked Flash.

"Combined together with the main Elements of Harmony, they will become the Elements of True Harmony," replied Cadance.

"Amazing, so not only it will defeat Malice but it will defeat Chrysalis as well," added Apple Bloom.

"Discord, I assume you will go with Twilight and the others to find the New Elements and rescue the others?" asked Shining Armor.

"Yes your highnesses," replied Discord. "But if I happen to be an Element of Harmony, would I turn back to stone?"

"Don't worry," said Celestia in a wise and kindly voice. "Since Twilight and her friends reformed you, I will cast an everlasting protection spell on you. So you won't be affected by the Elements."

"Thank you Celestia." With that Celestia cast the protection spell on Discord and he was ready for action.

"Cat are you ready for what would happen?" asked Twilight.

"I'm ready Twilight, we'll rescue the Elements and win this fight against Malice and Chrysalis together." replied Cat.

"OK everypony, except for Trixie and Cat. You must take off your formal clothes and give them to Cadance, luckily she managed to take the clothes off the others before they were captured."

"Here is the chest containing the Main Elements," said Luna. And Twilight put on her crown containing the Element of Magic.

"Everypony ready?"

"Ready!" everypony shouted.

"Good luck Twilight. Good luck to all of you. The fate of Equestria rests in your hands," informed Celestia.

"_Don't worry girls we are on our way," _thought Twilight and she, Spike, Cat, Flash, Trixie, Discord and the Cutie Mark Crusaders set off on their mission.


	6. Chapter 6-The Quest Begins

True Harmony Part 1 – Gathering of the New Elements

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters in the show, and the OC Characters Carnival Cat created by sand-josieph and Malice created by Kayla-Hiwatari **

Chapter 6 – The Quest Begins

Twilight, Flash, Cat, Spike, Sweetie Belle, Trixie, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Discord set off on their quest to rescue their friends and find the New Elements of Harmony.

"Where is Malice's castle?" asked Scootaloo.

"Princess Celestia said that it was not far from the Crystal Empire near Galloping Gorge. But the path we take is a dangerous one." replied Twilight.

"Twilight's right, we better be careful," added Flash Sentry and everyone agreed.

"But how do we know if the girls are alright. What something bad happens to them?" asked Spike. Then Carnival Cat had an idea.

"I know my pet Sludge can help."

"How can it help?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Well Sludge has the power to go through anything without being detected. So she can sneak into his castle, find out where the others are and come back to us as soon as she can. She can even help us take out the Changeling Army."

"Cat, you're a genius. We need all the help we can get, how can we summon her?" questioned Twilight.

"Through my singing. She likes it when I sing to her when I ask her for my help." She took a deep breath and sang to her heart's content.

_Come to me my precious thing_

_You like it when I always sing_

_We need your help and it must come now_

_Oh my beautiful creature_

_The night is fading fast_

Then something came towards them, like a forming of a shadow. Then it came out of the ground like a statue coming to life. It was Sludge. Twilight and the others were shocked but also surprised when she revealed herself.

"Sludge my pet!" said Cat happily and she gave her a loving hug. Sludge gave a hug a cute noise.

"So that's Sludge. She may be slimy but she is adorable," acknowledged Sweetie Belle, she walked to them and she gave Sludge a pat on the head. The group were nervous.

"It's all right, she won't harm you," said Cat. Twilight walked up to them and she gave Sludge a stroke. Then Trixie, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Flash and Discord followed.

"Listen Sludge we need your help."

"Our friends have been captured by Malice and Chrysalis," said Twilight.

"We need you to sneak into his castle at Galloping Gorge and see where our friends are," added Trixie.

"If they are alright, make speed back to us but do not be seen." Finished Discord. Sludge croaked in agreement and set off for the castle.

"We better get moving we got to get to Malice's castle tonight and find the New Elements." informed Flash, and they started to walk into the deep dark forest.

Unbeknown to them far away from where they were, Malice was watching them from his powerful crystal ball in his throne room.

"So those fools want to challenge me and rescue their friends and find the New Elements? Not on my hooves. Chrysalis."

"Yes sire?" asked Chrysalis.

"We must combine forces to stop the rescue party from reaching here."

"As you wish my lord. We will set a few obstacles for them, hahahahaha!" And their maniacal laughter echoed through the castle and throughout Equestria. The Mane 5 can hear them from their dungeon cell. Twilight and the others were on their way.

_"Malice, Chrysalis we will defeat you and save our friends and Equestria from your evil reign." _Twilight thought to herself.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

**A/N Stay tuned for Part Two - The True Magic of Friendship that will come very soon on FanFiction and Devianart**


End file.
